War
by of monsters and me
Summary: "I'm fighting this war twice as hard as you are, and I'll win." It's time to decide who's better: Greek or Roman. Piper or Reyna. Annabeth or Dakota. Let the war begin. / AU after the release of Son of Neptune.
1. A Poem

_1. A Poem_

You are fighting this war

Screaming, kicking

Punching, missing

But you are losing

In vain hope

You travel towards

Friends disguised as enemies

You can only pretend and pray

That he will come again

To your aid

But you're no

Damsel in distress anymore

* * *

**This can be either Reyna or Piper, or Annabeth or Dakota. Make it whoever you want. Make whatever you want of it.**


	2. Obstacle

_2. Obstacle _

You're in the parking lot now, because everything's settling down and apparently it's required by law to have an education if they want to have a future – including a job and all that – that doesn't inlolve camp.

That's when you see _them_. You've tried so hard not to see them when you don't have to - and, look at that, you run into them while trying to escape a dangerous, mortal crowd. If you believed in Karma, you would've said this was it. (But secretly you think it's the goddess of love who's had it out to get you since the beginning.)

They're dancing in the parking lot – so _together_ and madly in love and it's just so frickin' sickening. They are so perfect in their irrational love for each other. Jason and _that girl_. That girl and Jason – the perfect couple. They were meant for each other. They were always the couple that was made by the love goddess - that's what you tell yourself, anyways. (It's supposed to make you feel better, but it doesn't dull the pain.)

What were you? Just another obsticle that they encountered, and conquered. You were just some bump in the ever-so-perfect road.

You walk away, sickened, and they didn't even notice. They were too in-love to notice you leave. (Not that you care - but maybe you secretly do.)

**This may be Reyna or Piper. Make whatever you want of it.**


	3. Welcome

_3. Welcome_

How could he welcome me – with open arms and a caring smile – and think everything was going to be _okay_? No more secrets, his welcome promised. No more lies; we can be a _family _now – brother and sister, the way it was _supposed_ to be. We can be _normal_.

But there was no going back – there would be no 'normal' anymore. He had Piper – the goody two-shoes Aphrodite girly – and I was alone. I wanted him so bad – needed him, even. But he left me stranded on an island of desolation. I would not welcome him into my arms again.

**This is a Reyna reject drabble. This is for all those who think Piper and Jason are just 'the cutest, cutest thing since Percabeth!' Review! Love you guys!**


	4. Clueless

_4. Clueless_

"Shut up!" she screams at him. "Shut up! _Shut up!_" She looks back at him, eyes watery. He's puzzled, because since _when _has _Annabeth freaking Chase _ever cried?

"Annabeth —"

"Don't you 'Annabeth' me!" she snaps back at him. "Look, I'm patient, but if you think I'm gonna keep on waiting for _three whole years_, then you're more of a Seaweed Brain than I thought. I can't wait forever, Percy."

Wasn't she his girlfriend? Aren't they supposed to be totally _in love_ – forever and ever, with a happily ever after and all that jazz? He may have amnesia, but he's sure that _this _is definitely not love. Love was a passion, love was a being that took over your very soul . . . Love was Annabeth with him at the beach, laughing and calling him 'Seaweed Brain' like she always does . . .

Apparently not anymore. It was remembering and have – apparently, or so other people have told him – 'the best girlfriend in the world' or it was . . . well, give up and have her disappear.

Which one did he want? He didn't know – maybe he _is _a Seaweed Brain.

* * *

**I guess this is Percabeth, maybe. Obviously, Annabeth has finally snapped - you'll get more info on that if you check out 'In Between Our Lies' by, of course, me. I think it was . . . Chapter 41, Heroes. (If you do check out that crossover, just, please, vote on the poll.)**


	5. Losing

_5. Losing_

I promised I would be happy for Percy, no matter who he picked (me or that, erm, _other _girl) – but in all of my fantasies, he always picked me, me, _me._ He wasn't supposed to pick _Annabeth_ – because Minerva beats Athena. It's because Rome beats Greece.

_We don't lose; _I _don't lose_.

You could say I was very surprised (enraged, is more a word for it) when I lost – _lost_, to a perky (when she had Percy), stuck up (pretty much all the time) daughter of Athena ('cause she's been one since birth).

I honestly don't care if she's known him _"forever"_, because for all I – we – know, she could be planting false lies into my Percy's head. After all, they are the _Greeks _– Minerva knows not to underestimate her enemies. However, Minerva also knows not to _over_estimate them. (Had I actually overestimated the Greeks? They did seem nice enough.)

It doesn't matter, anyways. We'll go to war soon – divided or not, we were almost of the same blood. This was both of our wars, whether we liked that or not. Together, we stand strong – divided, we are vulnerable.

I may have lost the war with Annabeth – but I will not lose this war with Gaea.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I promised a Piper/Jason to someone, and I'm sorry this isn't it. I just had to...**


	6. Lost And Found

_For _**OMGsoObsessed**_, who has waited patiently for this promised chapter._

* * *

_War_

_6. Lost And Found_

Annabeth found Percy, but you are losing Jason.

It was an endless game of lost and found – of Marco Polo.

There were times when Jason was whisked away by Reyna – beautiful Reyna; strong Reyna. Jason would always wander back to you – and you were always waiting, calmly, but not patiently – and Reyna would always steal him again. He would get lost, and wander into your clutches.

. . .

"Hey!" a voice calls. "I need to talk to you, Piper!" This is a voice you don't recognize. It is _that girl _– you're not jealous or anything, but you're mad because she got the _real _Jason.

"Yes?" you say when _she _gets here – trying to sound impatient, but not succeeding. "What do you want?" (It's a snarl, but the other girl takes no notice.)

"Er . . . I want to talk to you about . . . Jason. Don't Venus – sorry, Aphrodite – girls _love _to gush out their feelings?" The tonee has a hard edge to it, and you can tell she's fighting this war just as hard as you are – even though she's trying to appear friendly.

"In case you _didn't _notice, _regular _Aphrodite girls can't charmspeak, and don't get their clothes altered by their mother on a regular frickin' basis." Reyna scowls, but she seems to be doing this so often (not that you care) that you hardly notice anymore. It doesn't matter, anyways. Let Reyna scowl all she wants.

She doesn't speak, so you continue on. "Anyways, you're not getting Jason, so why bother?"

Her words stay suspended in the air for too long. Inwardly, you scowl at yourself for being _so much _like Drew. You're being mean, you know, but you _deserve _Jason. Don't you?

_(After all, she called him back from the grave.)_

"McLean, you're playing with fire – don't get burned."

"What a horribly clichéd line, Reyna." You step away, taunting. "Besides, I play with fire best." _(Just ask Leo.)_

. . .

_Marco . . . Polo . . . Marco . . ._

_You win._


	7. Smile

__

_War_

_7. Smile_

"Tell me again," he says, and there's a ghost of a smile on his face – he rarely smiles anymore, not even when they're alone, "what happened in the River Styx?"

She laughs, because this is probably the millionth time he's asked that. "I told you, you never told me." A pause, a thoughtful glance from Percy. "Except . . . you did say that I was what anchored you to the world." _(Not true, but that was the gist of it.)_

He smiles. _(The first smile in a long time – it's like the first dandelion in the spring; hopeful; reassuring.)_


	8. Decide

_War_

_8. Decide_

Soft kisses and sweet caresses; they were warm and inviting.

Rough and passionate and full of dominance; they were one in the same.

* * *

_Damned. (They both were – they all _are_.)_

Loving. _(Who cares about love? Who knew that a word actually existed?)_

* * *

He cannot decide what he likes best:

The forbidden fruit

Or

The best friend from

Before.

* * *

_Pick one . . . _

_Pick one . . ._

_Pick one . . ._

How can he? Can't he settle for both?

But no, he cannot.

* * *

No, he cannot get his way.

So, maybe he'd settle for second best.

Maybe he'd try to be happy.


	9. Pieces

_War_

_9. Pieces_

He's been broken; battered; damaged. One girl broke his heart time and time again. Granted, it must have been true love at first – but now, oh _now_, it wasn't. Jason Grace had his heart broken by one very lovely Piper McLean – but, of course, who could blame him?

She's just going to have to be there to pick up the pieces. _(And pick them up she will.)_

She won't even say, "I told you so" either because, even though she did, she's not that kind of person. She's patient, and she'll be there to the end. Because she loves him.

* * *

**So . . . this is the end. Reyna, obviously, ended up with Piper. And Annabeth, of course, would end up with the one and only Percy Jackson. Have fun, world! Check out my other twenty-some-odd stories!**


End file.
